The increased availability of accessing information resources via the networks such as the Internet has led to a user of one or more devices being inundated with messages such as cards, notifications, alerts, or the like related to any number of topics. For instance, a user of a smart phone may typically receive messages in the form of notifications related to breaking news from one or more news agencies.
Users may be particular interested in such messages because the messages can provide the user with helpful information that can be consumed in a very short period of time. For instance, a message can be displayed on mobile device that includes a breaking new headline, notification of a change in traffic conditions on the user's route, a change in weather conditions, a nearby restaurant, or the like.
Such messages may make it exceedingly efficient for a user to multitask. For instance, a user engaged in a first task may quickly glance at a user interface of a device, consume the content of the message, and then continue performing the first task. In some instances, the user does not need to stop performing the first task to consume the content of the message. Though it may be for a short time period, the message does direct the user's attention from performance of the first task to the message. In some instances, such as when operating a vehicle, a diversion of the vehicle operator's attention—for even an extremely short period of time—can be dangerous.